Love hurts
by Kitty Alvers
Summary: Okay bad title! Lance/Kitty! Kitty is having a bad day, and Lance makes things worse! But Kitty says things she never means to say to Lance. What happens when Lance is hurt? Will she realize her feelings for Lance? Please R/R!


Disclaimer- I don't own X-men evolution.

This is sad! Lance is in love with Kitty, but Kitty get mad and says untrue things. Well there are two fights when she yells, the first one IS NOT IT! It does lead up to it! I wanted to tell you that so you don't go…that was it!? WHERE ARE THE UNTRUE WORDS?!!!!! Kitty feels terrible for saying them, but something bad happens to Lance! Will Kitty be able to tell him she loves him? Or is it too late? PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU…. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lance woke up looking at his pictures of Kitty that were posted around his bedroom. He loved her so much! He just could never tell her. She would turn him down and be hurt forever she has the blue freak. " Yo-get-your-ass-out-of-bed!" Pietro said coming into the room. 

" Go away!" Lance snapped throwing a pillow at Pietro of course it missed.

" TOO SLOW! TOO SLOW!" Pietro sung running in and out of the room. Getting board fast from the game he decided to run around the state. 

Sighing one last time, Lance got out of bed. He had to get to school and see Kitty. His one true love! He joined the X-geeks JUST to live with her! It had not worked out though. Summers kept getting in his way. "One eye freak." Lance mumbled before heading into the bathroom. He showered, changed, and brushed his teeth. With that he ran down the stairs to get his keys. He was going to skip breakfast, but it was worth seeing Kitty. The others were in the jeep waiting on their leader.

" Come on!" Todd yelled, " we got to get to school!"

" YEAH!" The others chimed in, with that he entered the jeep and they were off. They made it before the x-geeks and Kitty came. The four got out of the car and made their way into the building. Only for a car to stop in front of them.

" So Alvers you and your stupid friend are here?" Scott said seeing them. Lance narrowed his eyes.

" Like you are so stupid Scott." A voice said from the back, both looked at Kitty. " Like you do this EVERYDAY! It can be like you know annoying!" With that she got out of the car. " I for one don't want to be like late." The other agreed and got out of the car.

" So your friends left you?" Lance asked laughing before leaving with the others. Scott glared at him before leaving.

Lunch came fast and Kitty was having a bad day. She failed a test and in computers broke another three! The professor was going to have her head! She mopped into the lunchroom only to be hit by flying Jell-O. " Sorry Freshman!" The person cried as he laughed with his friends. Kitty tried her best not to kill them. ' This is when I wish for better powers!' She thought as she went to get a napkin. She ran into Lance getting his lunch tray all over her new shirt.

" Sorry Kitty." He said seeing her, " what happened?"

" WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?!" Kitty screamed, everyone was looking at them, " I AM FAILING SCHOOL, I OWE THE SCHOOL! AND JELL-O HIT ME IN THE FACE! AND NOW I HAVE TACOS ON MY NEW SHIRT!" 

" I said sorry…" Lance whispered, " I'll buy you a new one." He offered getting her napkins, Kitty knocked them out of his hand and slapped him in the face.

" MY WHOLE DAY IS RUINED!" With that she stormed out of the lunchroom and into the girl's bathroom. Jean and Rouge followed her; Rouge gave Lance a sorry look.

" Hey I bet it's just PMS." Pietro said to his friend, Lance kept his eyes on the ground…she hated him!

" Kitty its okay." Jean said giving Kitty a wet paper towel, " it will come out. And so you failed one test, it won't effect your grade. You get all A's anyway. And the computer, this school has bad equipment. It's not your fault. No one will remember what happened today." 

" This has been like such a terrible day!" Kitty cried trying to get the stain out, " now I have a dirty shirt on!" 

" I have an extra shirt in my gym bag. I'll go get it." Jean said as she left the two girls alone.

" You hurt Lance…" Rouge said.

" I know…I feel like terrible about it…hopefully I can say sorry with out freaking out like on him again." Kitty said.

" Ah bet he'll be happy just knowing you forgive him." Rouge told the younger girl, Jean came in with a pink shirt. 

" Here, it might be a little big on you. But the day is almost over." Kitty nodded and went to change. They came out a few minutes later. Kitty placed the shirt in her locker. The new shirt was really big on her. But she didn't care; she just wanted to say sorry to Lance. The three made their way back to their friends; Risty was waiting for Rouge. And the others were waiting for Jean and Kitty.

" I'll be right there, I want to say sorry to Lance…" Kitty said as she left to find the boy. He was with his friends at their table. " Lance…I am sorry for like snapping at you and slapping you, you know?" Lance looked up.

" It's okay…I did mess your shirt up." Lance said, " I should be saying sorry to you…again." 

" Friends?" Kitty asked putting her hand out, Lance shook it.

" Friends." 

"Lance wants to be more then friends." Pietro said, " He WUVS his little kitten!" 

" PIETRO!" Lance snapped he chased Pietro around the lunchroom trying to kill his friend. Kitty giggled before leaving the table.

" So you two okay?" Jean asked, Kitty smiled and nodded. 

" You shouldn't have said you were sorry." Scott mumbled, " he'll think you are weak."

" Scott is right!" Kurt agreed, " never talk to the enemy!" 

" Whatever! Like I am so going to go to next class see ya." With that Kitty left the lunchroom. Lance shortly after her.

" Hey Kitty!" Lance called. Kitty stopped and waited for him to catch up, " I was wondering, would you like to go to the mall tonight? I promise Pietro and Todd I would take them. And I want to make it up to you for messing your shirt up." 

" Sure!" Kitty said as they entered their class. 

" Tell one eye I'll drive you, and you'll be home before dark." Lance said making Kitty laugh.

" SCOTT!" Kitty shouted as she ran through the halls, she was going to go to her last class, " I want to tell you, I got a ride home."

" From?" Scott asked.

" Like a friend, and then we are going to the mall." Kitty started, " I'll be home before dark."

" Who is this friend? Would it be Alvers?" 

" Could be…" Kitty trailed off, " fine it is! You have like nothing to worry though!" 

" Fine…this once. You have had a long bad day." Scott said with a sigh, Kitty cried with joy as she hugged him.

" YOU ARE SO THE BEST!" With that Kitty ran out of the hallway to her next class

" Kitten is coming!?" Pietro cried seeing Lance and Kitty walk towards the jeep. " Why wasn't I told!? I need to make sure I look good…wait I always do! Silly me!"

" None of us knew!" Todd said, " Yo this isn't cool!"

" I owe Kitty so she is coming with us to the mall." Lance informed the other brotherhood members.

" Oh…I thought she wanted us to run away together!" Pietro said running around Kitty. Lance gave him a look and he stopped.

" In the jeep Romeo!" Lance ordered Pietro jumped in looking like a scared puppy. Kitty sat in the front with Lance. 

They got to a store where Kitty went to look at shirts. The brotherhood went in with her. Pietro got a wicked idea. There were two changing rooms that were in the store. They waited why Kitty was changing. There were curtains instead of doors. Pietro pushed Lance into the one Kitty was in.

" YOU PERVERT!" Kitty cried.

" I…it was Pietro!" Lance stuttered as he saw Kitty in her bra. His face turned red as he backed out of the curtain and chanced Pietro. Two minutes later Kitty came storming out. Todd and Fred were the only ones there.

" Tell Lance I am like so going home." Kitty said to Todd, he nodded as Kitty left the store.

" I SWEAR I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Lance shouted chasing his friend, he saw Kitty pass by, "Kitty!" He called running over to her, " where are you going?"

" Home! Away from you sick perverts!" Kitty snapped as she walked to one of the payphones.

" Please Kitty believe me, it was Pietro!" Lance said taking the phone away.

" Funny it looked like you!" Kitty snapped trying to grab the phone from him.

" He pushed me! I would never do that! You know that." 

" I don't think I know you anymore Lance Alvers! Now give me the phone so I can go home away from you!"

" Kitty I…" Lance whispered.

" Ever since I came here you've been following me around like a lost puppy dog! It's annoying! You scare away all the guys I like and make me look like a loser!" Kitty snapped, " I am tired of it! WE DON'T DATE NOR WILL WE EVER! SO GET OVER IT LANCE!" 

"Kitty…" Lance repeated as the girl of his dreams stormed away to use the payphone on the other side of the mall. "DAMN IT!" He shouted when he lost sight of her. He went outside for a walk. ' This is because of that stupid Pietro!' Lance thought. He didn't mean to, but punched a whole into a Dumpster and then made it fall into the ground.

" HEY! You 're a mutant freak!" A guy shouted.

" GET HIM!" Tons rushed and attacked Lance.

" Hello?" A voice came.

" Scott?" Kitty asked.

" KITTY?! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Scott shouted, she could hear Kurt in the back asking what was wrong.

" I need a ride home…" She was cut off by a 'I am on my way' and the phone hanging up. Kitty sighed and sat down on a bench and waited. In less then five minutes Scott and Kurt were there.

" What happened?! Where is Alvers!?" Scott shouted, Kitty shrugged and walked outside.

" We just got in…a fight…" Kitty mumbled, " I want to go home." Scott not wanting to fight nodded his head and then the three leave the mall.

" Where is Lance?" Todd asked when he saw Pietro, he shrugged, " well the cat left after the little prank."

" HEY THERE IS A MUTANT OUT SIDE!" Someone cried. A mob started for outside. 

" Lance…" The brotherhood mumbled. "Go to the car now!" Pietro said to the others, they nodded and left. 'Sorry Lance…' Pietro thought as he ran outside as fast as he could and grabbed Lance and ran off.

" Hey! Where did he go!?" One guy yelled.

" He must have died and the body vanished!" Another one said, " let's just go."

" I am gonna be in my room!" Kitty said as she went up the stairs. Rouge was already there. " Hey."

" Hey, what happened?"

" I was like in the changing room and Lance came in!" Kitty cried, " and he was staring at me!"

" He's a guy." Rouge said laughing a little, " and you freaked on him?"

" Yeah…and called Scott…" Kitty trailed off.

" You didn't mean anything you say?" 

"Not a thing."

" Yo man he is totally messed up!" Todd said when Pietro got to the car. He ran laps waiting for the others to get into the car.

" I know that! We got to get help…we need to suck it up…and go…"

" To the X-geeks." They all said. Pietro drove off. Trying for once in his life to stay on the speed limit the last thing they needed were police following them.

" STUPID TRAFFIC!!" Pietro shouted shaking his fist at the cars. 

" We will never get there at this rate!" Todd mumbled.

" PROFESSOR!" Ororo cried from downstairs. 

" What is it?" the professor asked coming down the elevator. He turned and saw the TV, " my dear…"

" Sick asses." Logan said, Ororo glared at him, " sorry darlin'"

" Where are they now?" Hank asked. 

" They are…" He was cut off by the alarm. 

" Here…" Logan mumbled. He left with Ororo to greet the brotherhood.

" We aren't here to fight!" Todd cried hiding behind Fred.

" We know." Ororo said, " Hank is waiting for you." 

" You know where it is, so why don't you run." Logan said, Pietro nodded and took Lance from Fred and ran.

" WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" Scott shouted seeing them, the others soon came as well.

" Lance was attacked, they need medical help." Ororo informed them.

" Is he going to be okay?" Kitty asked.

" We don't know yet." Logan said. " I think it's late enough, you guys get to bed."

" Kitty I would like to speak with you." Ororo said, Kitty nodded as the rest of the X-men went up the stairs.

" You three can stay here until your friend is better then you are OUT of here." Logan said.

" Kitty I hear you were with Lance earlier at the mall." Ororo said as they sat down in the den.

" I was having a bad day and he knocked into me getting Tacos all over me. He was going to make it up to me…" Kitty started, " but when I was in the changing room…he came in…"

" Kitty…"

" I YELLED AT HIM!" Kitty cried tears coming down her face, " I didn't mean what I said! I swear! Now he might not make it!" Ororo hugged Kitty as she cried.

" He'll be okay, don't worry." Ororo said.

" Can I like stay up until he is out of surgery?" Kitty asked looking up at Ororo the older woman nodded.

" If the cat is up, so are we." Pietro said as he ran into the room. Logan soon followed.

" I DON'T wan to know what he was like when he was a little kid." Logan mumbled as he sat down. He put an arm around Ororo's shoulder.

" OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! So how long has this been going on!?" Pietro asked crossing his legs, " cause I never knew he was your type!"

" Pietro!" Kitty cried, " how can you kid around when your friend could be dying?!" 

" Lance is NOT dying! He'll be fine." Pietro said.

Two hours later Kitty cried her self to sleep. Logan carried her to bed and went back down stairs. " Shouldn't you three go to bed soon?" He asked, "cause I am not carrying anyone!"

" I thought you loved me!" Pietro said jumping into Logan's arms. The older man dropped the teenager on his butt. " Well how about you?" He asked going over to Ororo. Only to make Logan madder. Logan grabbed Pietro by the shirt faster then Pietro could run.

" Never EVER do that! Or you will have to worry about yourself more then your friend's health!" Logan hissed.

" Logan, let's go upstairs. I am sure they will do fine watching TV." Ororo said, " we can check on them later." Logan nodded and followed his girlfriend up the stairs.

" Pietro, is he really going to be okay?" Todd asked the older boy.

" Yeah! He'll be fine!" Pietro said with a smile, " don't worry. Our leader can't and won't ever leave us!" 

" I believe in Lance." Fred said nodding his head in agreement. The other two nodded.

" Well you three are still up?" Hank asked coming into the room, " well he has a few broken bones, bruises, and lost some blood. He'll be fine." 

" When can we see him?" Fred asked.

" Tomorrow morning, and I made sure no one with speed…or weight can get into the room." Hank in formed them, " so you three should go to bed." 

" Aye, aye sir!" Pietro said as he ran up the stairs and into bed. The others followed shortly behind. Sighing Hank too went to bed.

Kitty woke up as the sun came up and ran to the medical lab. She waited for Hank to check on Lance before running in; she went was faster then Pietro! " How is he?!" Kitty asked.

" He'll be fine, he's just sleeping." Hank answered.

" THEN WAKE HIM UP!!!" Pietro cried, " Todd jump on the bed!" 

" NOW THAT IS UNCALLED FOR!" Hank shouted grabbing the young boy who was about to jump. " He'll wake on his own!"

" Or when people are WAY to loud." Lance said opening his eyes. He was shocked to see where he was and who was there.

" How do you feel?" Kitty asked pushing Pietro out of the way.

" Broken…worthless…" Lance mumbled.

" We mean the body not the heart!" Pietro said, Kitty looked down.

" I'll be fine." Lance said, " when can we go home?" 

" By next week, in less you get worse." Hank said to him.

" Can I talk to Kitty alone guys?" Lance asked, the others nodded and left the room. Leaving the two teens together.

" Lance, I am sorry for what happened yesterday." Kitty said before Lance could say a word.

" No I am sorry, I should have known you wouldn't want me…I mean we are so different. I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. After I am out of here I am gonna leave you alone." Lance said with a sigh as he kept looking down.

" Lance…I didn't mean what I said yesterday…I was having a really bad day and I can't say sorry enough for what happened to you." Kitty explained.

" Kitty…you were right about everything."

"NO! No I wasn't!" Kitty cried, " I do love you!" She was shocked she had just said it like that. Lance looked like he had just won a million dollars! She loved him! He might have gotten beaten, but it was worth it!

" You love me?" Lance asked.

" Yes…" Kitty said trailing off as she kissed him.

" Our baby boy is growing up so fast!" Pietro cried hugging Rouge.

" Touch me, again and Ah make sure you never wake up." Rouge threaten Pietro backed away slowly before running out of the room.

A week later the brotherhood was backing up their things and leaving. Lance still had his left leg and right arm wrapped. The professor gave him one of those watches like Kurt, because they knew that posters were out for him. Lance and Kitty still dated and were always together. Pietro now found it fun to get Logan mad, and made visits to the mansion daily to flirt with Ororo.

Okay what do you think? I am still working on 'My prize' and another small fic that is anti Xavier. Please tell me what you all think! I also got an Ororo/Logan one in mind that will have Lance/Kitty and maybe some Rouge/Scott. Well please review!


End file.
